


Little Hints

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [24]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boundaries, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick and Cedric always knew there was something different about themselves.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer, Cedric the Sorcerer /Greylock the Grand
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Little Hints

It was not until her sister said something that Baileywick realized Violet’s feelings for him. The steward had been surprised. He had never really considered the idea of anyone looking at him in such a way before.

“Violet, I think perhaps we should talk somewhere in private,” he said. “There’s nothing wrong,” he added, holding up a hand when he saw the worried look on her face. He led her into one of the empty guest rooms, shutting the door.

“What do you need?”

“I just thought it would be wrong of me to allow you to have feelings for me without speaking up,” he confessed.

“Oh that Marcie! She has such a big mouth!” Violet hissed, cheeks burning a bright red. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

He laughed softly, “in my experience, siblings only do such things because they care about our happiness. Nigel has done similar things to me in the past.”

“Still!”

Baileywick gently took her hands and lowered them from her face. “Well, I am glad she told me. It would not be fair to let you continue to harbor such feelings for me. I’m afraid you should look elsewhere.”

“But...I’m sure we could work out just fine,” Violet offered. “And you are such a gentleman, Baileywick.”

“You see yourself as a mother?”

“Yes? But what does that have to do with..?”

“Then that is why you should look elsewhere,” Baileywick said. “I am afraid that I have no desire to have or go through the motions of making a child.”

“No interest? Like...nothing at all?” she asked in surprise.

“Precisely.”

Violet blushed as she realized what he was saying. “I’m so embarrassed,” she moaned.

“You deserve to be with someone who will give you the children you want. That is not me.” He smiled, bowing politely to her. “You’re a very pretty woman. I know you’ll find a good husband.”

She smiled, giving him a small curtsy out of habit. “Thank you, Baileywick.”

“We should get back to work before anyone decides to spread rumors,” he said, opening the door to step back out.

***

Cedric always knew where to find the quietest and least used part of Hexley Hall’s library. It served him well when the stress was piling too high and he needed to cry without being mocked. It gave him a place where he could study and practice without being watched. It also helped when he and Greylock wished to be somewhere private.

He let out a soft gasp as he was pushed against a bookshelf, smiling when Greylock pinned his wrists to his sides. “Someone is eager…” he whispered.

“Very,” Greylock agreed with a smile. He kissed Cedric, releasing his hands to cup his face between his palms. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he murmured between kisses, “tease!”

“I didn’t want to fail another test,” Cedric snorted, hugging Greylock around his neck. His eyes fluttered as the other started to kiss down his throat and he tilted his head back to give him more. “This...is a nice way to celebrate passing…”

“Anything with me is always nice,” Greylock hummed.

“So modest…”

Greylock rested his hands on Cedric’s hips, holding the other still. He hissed when Cedric nipped his bottom lip, taking more control as he started to use his tongue to taste the inside of Cedric’s mouth. His hands slid down further, cupping Cedric’s crotch.

“Stop.”

“Hm?”

“Stop.” Cedric’s hands shot down and pushed Greylock’s hands away. He tried to play it off, smiling as he kissed Greylock once more. “Isn’t this better?” he asked.

“It could be even more if you just trusted me.” He saw the way Cedric blushed and he carefully slid a hand down the other’s stomach, going past where his pants started.

He nearly fell over from the force of Cedric’s shove. “Hey!”

“I don’t want to do that,” Cedric murmured.

“Do what?”

“Anything down there!” he said, making a vague hand gesture towards his crotch. “Isn’t the kissing and cuddling enough?”

“Are you serious?” Greylock asked. He looked at Cedric in confusion as the other nodded. “You don’t ever..?”

“No,” he said. He bit his bottom lip as Greylock sighed and rolled his eyes. “Are you mad?”

“Just...annoyed,” he said honestly. “You don’t  _ ever _ want to do  _ anything _ sexual?”

“Never,” Cedric agreed.

Greylock took off his monocle, cleaning it with the sleeve of his uniform robe. “Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?” he asked when he looked up at Cedric again.

He shook his head. “No, it’s not you. I like you but I only want to kiss and hold you and just…things that don’t include sex. I’m sorry, Greylock.”

He sighed, slipping his monocle back on as he nodded. “I’m sorry too, Cedric. I want more than what you’re comfortable with giving. We should end this now.”

“Are..are you sure? I could...I could try to…”

Greylock shook his head and smiled at Cedric sadly. He gave one of his long bangs a playful tug. “Don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to, Bed-Sick. Not for anyone.”

Cedric blushed but nodded, watching sadly as Greylock slipped out of the library.

***

“I can’t find it anywhere!”

Baileywick looked away from the mirror, blinking over at Cedric as he finished tying the ribbon into a bow at his neck. “Can’t find what?”

“Ngh, I know I put it here last night!” Cedric hissed, digging through a dresser.

The steward sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to help him. “I keep telling you to try and organize your things better,” he reminded him. He leaned down, reaching out to help. “What are you looking for..?”

He was cut off by a kiss. Cedric smiled as he cupped his face, humming softly before letting the kiss end. “I was looking for that,” he giggled.

Baileywick snorted and hugged Cedric close. “You’re a brat.”

“Very much so, yes.”

“But I suppose you’re my brat,” he conceded.

“Always!” Cedric laughed, resting their foreheads together. He hugged Baileywick around his middle, smiling at the way they felt so good together like this.

“We’re going to be late,” Baileywick warned.

“No one would be surprised with me being late.”

“Yes, but I’m fairly certain they would send out a full search party if I was late.” Cedric pouted and Baileywick kissed the end of his nose. “We shall continue this later.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” The royal sorcerer smiled and was soon dressed and ready to go and Baileywick couldn’t help but snort. “You choose to be late,” he noted.

“Perhaps a little bit…” Baileywick flicked his ear as punishment before they left the bedroom. Cedric just laughed and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.


End file.
